


Six Times

by Aniel_H



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniel_H/pseuds/Aniel_H
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six times when people found out about Erwin and Nile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Times

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know since when I started to like this pairing so much... Anyway I hope you'll like it and sorry for my English again :)

  **1\. Levi**  


The young heichou was outside with Eren and the others. He and Mikasa were fighting for practice moments ago and although he did not want to admit it, the young girl was pretty strong opponent.

He was covered in sweat; wearing only black his pants, and looked with an apathetic look at Eren telling Mikasa how amazing she was tough Levi won the match.

It was getting late and the sun was already down over the horizon. Levi should go to his room soon.

Then the short soldier noticed a man who didn’t fit in the barracks at all. He was too skinny and seemed to be really confused, looking around like a confused bee, let alone he didn’t have the uniform. His eyes then fell met Levi. He looked down on a piece of paper and back to Levi. He headed to the short man.

“Excuse me, sir.” He said nervously. “Could you please tell me, where is commander Erwin’s office or where can I find him? I need to… um… give him a message from commander Dawk. It’s very private message.”

“Erwin is already in his room. He wasn’t feeling good today.” Levi said emotionlessly. “Give me the message; I’ll give it to him when I see him so you can go home.”

The man blinked. “I’m not sure if I-” he didn’t finish his sentence, instead he gulped when he noticed the look in Levi’s eyes.  Then the man really quickly handed the piece of paper to Levi.

The short man looked at the paper and his eyes widened a bit. Well, who wouldn’t widen his eyes after reading: ‘ _I always think of you when I shine my horn!_ ’*

There was very awkward silence for few seconds. “Was he drunk?”

The man was sweating. “He could’ve had a drink or two but-”

The short man waved his hand as a sigh he didn’t want to hear any more. Then he reached into his pocket, and pulled out his purse with money. He handed few coins to the confused man and said: “You are never… ever, going to speak about this.”

The truth was that the man would keep his mouth shut even if he didn’t receive the money. The terrifying expression on Levi’s face was more than convincing.

After he left, Levi looked at the message and, after few moments of thinking, he headed to Erwin’s room. He was quite curious what face was Erwin going to have while reading it.

* * *

 

**2\. Mike**

_Sniff_ ,  _sniff_ …  _Sniff_ ,  _sniff_.

Mike completely ignored all these looks given to him by the newest members of Scouting Legion. He felt something strange.

 _Sniff_ ,  _sniff._

It was lunch time and everybody was in the canteen. He already sniffed Armin (who looked really frightened), Hanji (who he rather didn’t sniff for too long), Nanaba (whose scent Mike favored the most) and Levi (who threatened him with his knife and fork). Then Mike got to Erwin, who had been reading some reports. During this Erwin was always sitting alone.

The commander looked at him as the taller man was looming over him. “Is anything wrong, Mike?”

If anyone else was in Erwin’s place, he would probably run and never returned again because Mike could sometimes (most of time) give people the impression of a mass murderer.

“You don’t smell like usual, Erwin.” Mike said calmly.

Erwin smiled with the same calm voice. “How come?”

Mike leaned down and sniffed at Erwin’s hair. “Since when do you smoke, Erwin?!” he demanded quietly.

“I don’t smoke, Mike.” Erwin said and for some reason, Mike had the feeling that the commander was having good time, watching him trying to figure out why Erwin smelled differently.

“Then why do you smell of cigarettes and tobacco?” Mike had to know. People don’t change their scent just like that. There had to be a good reason and Mike was fully prepared to figure it out.

For some reason, Erwin chuckled a little and opened his mouth to answer him, but suddenly there was a woman next to him saying: “Commander Smith, commander Dawk is here to talk with you about an urgent matter.”

“Of course.” Erwin got up immediately and turned to Mike with an apologetic look in his eyes. “Sorry Mike, we’ll talk about it later, alright?”

And then went to the door of the canteen, where Nile had been already waiting.

Mike looked at them before he headed back to Hanji, Levi and Nanaba and sat to them.

“Care to say what this all has been about?” Hanji asked with her mouth full of food. It was a miracle that they were able to understand her. Fortunately they had long-standing experiences with this matter.

“He started to smell differently.” Mike complained but his voice and face were calm as he was looking at Erwin who was talking to Nile. “He smells like cigarettes and tobacco and-” Mike suddenly stopped talking and watched Erwin, with his lips a little curved, and Nile who had his arms crossed over his chest and had a lighted cigarette between fingers. “Oh.”

“What: ‘Oh’?” Hanji asked.

Mike was looking at her for few seconds and then calmly started to eat. “Nothing.”

“Hey, what ‘nothing’! tell us!”

Mike pretended he didn’t hear her complains.

* * *

 

**3\. Hanji**

Nile moaned into his hand trying to be quiet as he came, his eyes were closed very tightly. Erwin above him grunted silently due to Nile’s tightness and thrust into him few more times before he reached his climax with a groan and then collapsed on him.

Both of them were messy, in their uniforms (well, Nile’s pants were somewhere in the room), sweaty and Nile was lying on the table in Erwin’s office with his legs around the blond’s waist. Erwin thought this was the right way how to spend lunch break.

They were just gasping for their breaths for few minutes. Then Erwin smiled and buried his head in Nile’s neck and kissed him there.

“Ugh, Smith you’re so sweaty… it’s disgusting. Get the hell off me!” Nile complained immediately.

Erwin chuckled at those words and looked into Nile’s eyes. “You’re the one to talk. You’ve completely destroyed my uniform… again.”

The commander underneath him was going to say something very smart, but Erwin pressed his lips against Nile’s and kissed him passionately.

Nile tensed up, probably considering fighting with the blond again, but eventually he decided that kissing was way more pleasant then arguing and kissed Erwin back. The blond grunted into the kiss and deepened it.

They still had few minutes so there was time for a second round, right?

He was just about to move with his hips again, when the door was thrown open. “Erwin, I need you to-”

All three froze.

There was an awkward silence in the room for few seconds. Hanji had a very strange smile on her face; Nile was blushing like crazy and hiding his face in Erwin’s shoulder hoping that Hanji wouldn’t recognize him, and even Erwin’s cheeks had a shade of red although it was nothing comparing to Nile’s.

The only luck was that due to their position, Hanji wasn’t able to see anything traumatizing.

“Um… Hanji…” Erwin licked his lips nervously.

“I see you are busy commander.” Hanji grinned. “I’ll drop by later.”

She backed out of the room and closed the door. But she still heard Nile hissing: “You said you locked the door, you lying fuck!”

Hanji burst out laughing (which was probably heard by the two men) and ran straight into the room where she knew her friends would be in.

“You won’t believe me!” she shouted at Levi, Mike and Nanaba.

“What is it, freak?” Levi calmly raised one of his eyebrows.

“I just ran into Erwin and Dawk doing the do!”

To her disappointment it didn’t make any great fuss. So she asked: “You are not surprised?”

“We knew.” Mike said calmly.

“WHAT?!”

* * *

 

**4\. Pixis**

Dot Pixis was very perceptive man… usually. But honestly who would have thought that commander Dawk and Erwin were in a relationship? Something like that just couldn’t be possible.

Unfortunately… Pixis had the honor of seeing it with his own eyes.

Everything started pretty normally. It was supposed to be a normal meeting with commanders, Dallis Zacklay and few more important people. The only unorthodox circumstance was incredibly hot weather. Even Pixis had to unbutton two button of his shirt.

Nile and Erwin were sitting opposite each other at the end of table and Pixis was sitting next to Nile.

There were supposed to read a report about the problems with the underground which was already on the table when they arrived, and then discuss it. Pixis noticed Erwin is quite a fast reader before, and today the blond finished it while the rest of them (except Pixis of course) were still reading.

Then the bald man noticed how Erwin started to look… no, literally stare at Nile right after he finished reading. Pixis pretended he did not notice but he was watching the blond commander very carefully, wondering what his goal was.

And after few minutes Nile noticed it too. The raven-haired commander looked up for a second but when he saw the stare that Erwin was giving him; he frowned and quickly lowered his eyes again.

But he didn’t continue reading. His eyes were fixed on one place and his pupils weren’t moving, so he couldn’t be possible reading.

Erwin knew it too. The blond smirked a little and let his face lean on his hand, still staring at the other commander.

Nile’s neck turned a little bit red by embarrassment. Pixis found it… quite amusing.

Then Nile’s shoulders jerked a little and second later Erwin smirk widened. Pixis supposed that the commander sitting next to him just kicked the blond under the table.

The bald commander cleared his throat fighting the urge to laugh out loud.

Meanwhile Nile looked up again and gave Erwin a murderous look. The other commander completely ignored the threat and was still slightly smirking.

“Commander Dawk could you take your documents and explain the situation to us?” Dallis asked.

Nile stopped looking at Erwin and awkwardly began to browse in the papers in front of him. “Well… um…” he mumbled. It reminded Pixis of the first meeting Nile was at. He was so red and mumbled that time they actually had to calm him down.

Fortunately after few seconds Nile recovered from the shock and was speaking with determined and respectful voice.

But not for long.

Erwin leaned back in his chair and took his pen. In this position no one but Pixis and Nile could see his face and Pixis pretended that his attention was fully on Nile.

The blond commander shamelessly, slowly licked the end of the pen. Nile’s ears turned red so quickly Pixis thought it was not physically possible and his hands started shaking a little. Whether it was because of anger or embarrassment Pixis did not know. But it was surely amusing.

The bald commander, his eyes still on Nile, smiled wildly.

Unlike Erwin and Pixis, Nile didn’t seem like he was enjoying his time. He was sweating, mumbling and his hands were shaking.

Erwin didn’t end Nile’s torture and continued doing very obscene things with the pen until the very end.

Nobody commented Nile’s bad condition until the meeting was over. Just before Dallis dissolved it, he asked: “Commander Dawk, are you feeling well today?”

Nile cleared his throat and his cheeks turned red again. “Yes, I’m fine, sir.”

Dallis nodded, clearly not convinced and dismissed the meeting. Everybody got on their feet and left. Pixis waited for a while, then leaned to Nile and Erwin and said: “Congratulations.” it could be heard only by them.

He didn’t wait for the answer, and left the room with a huge smile on his face. After all… today’s meeting had been very funny.

* * *

 

**5\. Nile’s Subordinates + Dallis Zacklay**

Nile was going to be late.

One of his men was waiting for him in the door. Actually if this man hadn’t showed up, Nile would be probably still sleeping in his bed, knowing about nothing.

Whose fault could that possible be…

As quickly as possible he put on his pants and the rest of the uniform. He grabbed the jacket which was draped over a chair and quickly get into it. And because he was in hurry, he completely ignored the feeling it was a bit… loose-fitting.

The man in the door blinked confusingly. “Is there a problem?” Nile asked sharply.

“No, sir!” was a quick answer and he finally stopped looking at his chief.

“Good.” Nile murmured, grabbed the papers from the man and looked into them, completely focused on his work.

But after few hours he started to notice… very strange behavior among his men. They all looked at him with their eyes widened and they were whispering when they thought he didn’t see them.

“Freudenberg!” he turned to his young subordinate.

“Yes, sir?” Marlo quickly took his eyes off Nile’s jacket.

“Is there something on my face or something?” his chief asked as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

“No, sir.” Marlo answered.

Nile still thought it was strange but he had no time to think about it. He had to sign some documents and then he headed to the meeting with Dallis Zacklay. The chief of the military was giving him very, very strange looks as Nile was explaining him a plan to strike some criminals down. He thought maybe the older man was thinking his plan was stupid, but at the end of the meeting, Dallis approved the plan, so Nile had no idea what the problem was.

“Dawk.” Dallis stopped in the doorway. “I hope that next time, you’ll be wearing your uniform properly.” and then left, leaving Nile speechless and totally confused. He looked at himself but everything seemed to be alright.

Finally, after a long day full of work, he went into his part of the barracks. It was pretty far away and more luxury than the rest – he was a commander after all.

But when he opened the door, a surprise was waiting there for him inside. Nile couldn’t decide if it was pleasant one or unpleasant, not yet.

“What the hell, Smith?” he growled at the blond commander sitting way too comfortably in his chair.

Erwin’s lips were curved a little. “I thought I would pay a visit to you.”

“Well, I’m tired, so get out!” Nile turned around to close the door. Someone in the barracks hearing them was the last thing he wanted.

Before he turned to Erwin again, the blond was on his feet, effectively invading Nile’s personal space. The chief of Military Police instinctively stepped back and his back met with the door.

His shock from Erwin’s action lasted only for a second. Then he frowned annoyingly and said: “Seriously, Erwin, I almost overslept this morning because of you. I need some sleep!”

“I’m not denying you the sleep.” Erwin literally purred as he leaned towards Nile. “But I need you to give it to me.”

It wasn’t Nile’s fault he blushed, it really wasn’t! “Are you fucking drunk, Smith?!” he hissed and pushed Erwin’s chest.

“No.” Erwin smirked and put his hand on the door, leaning on it so his arm was right next Nile’s ear. “But I need you to take it off.” he whispered seductively and leaned closer.

“Take it off?” the other commander repeated softly, fighting the urge to wrap his arms around Erwin.

“Yes.” the blond’s lips were brushing against Nile’s when he was talking. “Give it to me, Nile. I can’t work without it.”

It took him few seconds to actually understand what Erwin said. “What?” Nile asked, half confused and half aroused.

The blond smiled and then, all of sudden he was taking off Nile’s jacket.

“What the-“ And that was the moment, when Nile understood – the strange looks, Zacklay comment about his uniform, everything. The jacket that Erwin was holding wasn’t Nile's. Why would the commander of Military Police have the wings of freedom on his jacket? And if it wasn’t his, it had to be…

“You!” Nile shouted, his face turning red with anger and embarrassment. “You!”

Erwin smiled too innocently. “I came for my jacket. I forgot it here yesterday.”

“Forgot my ass! You did it on purpose so I’d put it on and look like an idiot!”

“Now, why would I do that, darling?” Erwin asked and opened the door.

“Don’t call me darling, you blond bastard!” Nile hissed looking around, now (too late) he noticed even his own jacket on the floor in the corner of the room. “I’m so gonna shoot you! Where is my rifle?!”

“I see you’re busy, commander Dawk.” Erwin still smirked and it was so annoying! “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow… darling.” he whispered the last word and quickly closed the door behind him, because Nile seemed to finally realized that his rifle was on his back.

* * *

 

**6\. Public**

Nile was so annoyed. His jaw was clenched so hard, he was gritting his teeth.

Usually, he did not mind parties and banquets. But usually Erwin wasn’t invited. Unfortunately today was the exception.

Everybody was so charmed by ‘commander charming’ and the blond had a small crowd around him. Erwin was smiling, and laughing and nice to these people and it was so fucking annoying! He was like an attention-magnet.

Where were those times when Erwin was half a head shorter than Nile? When he was unpopular? When everybody looked at Nile with adoration in their eyes as they were watching him doing tricks with 3DMG?  Where?!

Nile made a grunted noise as he lightened another cigarette. Today his cigarette consumption was higher than usual. He wondered how that could be. It was probably Erwin’s fault since the blond was pissing him off with his actions.

So he was standing alone next to the cold buffet, slowly drinking some alcohol, and smoking his cigarette and watching Erwin dragging all the attention. And some very beautiful lady was looking at the blond with  _that_  smile on her face.

A part of Nile wanted to shout: “Mine!” in the moment he saw that stupid smile on her stupid face but instead he drank what was left in the glass, grabbed some bottle and poured into the glass and drank it again.

It wasn’t like he and Erwin were dating or something stupid like that. They were just… Nile closed his eyes tightly because his vision started to be a bit blurred due to alcohol. And Nile realized he had no idea what he and Erwin were. They never talked about it – true, if Erwin tried to talk about it, Nile would probably complain. So, it probably was nothing but sex so Nile should not be angry when he saw the way she was looking at Erwin and the way she was smiling at him. He should not be upset at the thought of Erwin leaving this banquet with her.

But he was. And when he saw her wrapping her hands around the blond’s elbow, he almost crushed the glass he was holding. But if he crushed it, he wouldn’t be able to drink from it.

“Sir, are you alright?” the man beside him asked.

Nile didn’t answer and rather drank three more glasses of… he didn’t even know what it was but the taste was good and he drank it until he felt his senses pleasantly dulled by the alcohol.

“Sir, are you sure, you should drink so much?” the man asked again, and once again Nile did not answer. He was so annoyed and for few minutes he just stood there as the alcohol were rushing through his veins.

Then the commander extinguished the cigarette and went to Erwin and his small crowd of stupid admirers. It was small miracle Nile managed to get there at all with his head spinning so much and his blurred vision.

Everybody looked at him as he stood next to Erwin. They probably could tell by the look at him that he wasn’t exactly sober but Nile didn’t care about it.

“It’s nice of you to join us, commander Dawk.” Erwin smiled at him. Fuck, Nile hated this stupid smile so much. It was making him shiver.

Nile took his eyes off the blond and looked at the beautiful lady. She was still touching Erwin’s elbow. Fortunately, in the moment she saw Nile’s annoyed face; she backed off and stopped to touch the blond.

The drunk commander smiled softly, clearly pleased by her actions and moved even closer to Erwin. And because the threat (in the form of that woman) was averted, he didn’t care about anything anymore, so he wrapped his arm around Erwin’s waist, buried his face into Erwin’s chest and silently said: “You’re such a bastard.” with the tone anybody else would use for declaration of love.

**Author's Note:**

> (*This sentence isn't mine... I found it somewhere on tumblr so...)


End file.
